ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out of The City
GoAnimate The Movie 2: Eric Out of The City '' (formerly known as ''Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to GoAnimate 2 and GoAnimate The Movie 2) is a cancelled American-Brazilian 3D computer-animated science-fiction/action comedy superhero film and the former upcoming sequel to the 2013 film GoAnimate: The Movie that was planned to be released in Fall 2018 by 20th Century Fox in the United States and Sony Pictures Imageworks. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled GoAnimate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled GoAnimate The Movie 2 (or just GoAnimate 2 for short). The film was in 2020 due to HTML5 phasing out the Non-Business Themes on GoAnimate. Plot Mr. Keebler is back for revenge, who is now known as Epic Keebler. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Triton. The awesome powerful Triton makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. Cast *Zachary Gordon as Eric Walker, that first voice of Matt Damon *Hugh Grant as Brian, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 *Caleb Elborun as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi *Jack McBrayer as Victor Washburn and Tom *Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler *Kate del Castillo as Jennifer *Jason Sudeikis as Jack (Jackashay) and Stickguy #1 *Zac Efron as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 *Cody Walker as Gary Johnson *Keegan-Michael Key as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper *Antonio Banderas as Simon *Richard Ridings as Stickcop and Sydney Cub *Taron Egerton as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 *Salma Hayek as Kate Walker, Kimberly and Weather Reporter *Vin Diesel as Diesel Walker *Cam Clarke as Steven *Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy *Bob West as Barney the Purple Dinosaur and Toon-sty *Russell Brand as Rick Perry *Steve Carell as Blinky 2PO *Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 *Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple *Sam Katz as Taco *Mark Katz as MePhone4 *Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 *Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 *Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 Sequel At the same time this movie was announced, another user named The FunEditor4 announced a possible, but unofficial, threequel to the 2018 film titled GoAnimate The Movie 3: Call of Duty. Originally, it was going to be a war movie. However, with no script to work on and due to the low amunt of interest The FunEditor4 had with the Call of Duty franchise, the film was immediately put on indefinite hiatus. It was later canceled due to the cancellation GoAnimate The Movie 2. Production A sequel for GoAnimate: The Movie was announced and was planned to be released the next 2 years by Brian Sharp. Caleb Elbourn worked on the animation, but it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J temporarily stopped working on the film. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. Regency Enterprises was also announced in joining the production of the film with Sony Pictures Releasing distributing internationally like the first film. However, 20th Century Fox plays the role in distributor only which is showing the logo in trailers as well as in the North American print while not showing credit on-screen as "20th Century Fox presents" as a deal in order to retain rights for distribution. Despite going through several re-release dates, and a poster for the film advertising it to be released in the fall of 2015, Cayby J eventually said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled on August 5th 2016. The reason was because of the first movie's infamous failure and HTML5 getting rid of the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate, as it could not support those themes. The production of the movie was immediately cancelled for good. Category:GoAnimate Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:TSG Entertainment Category:Regency Enterprises Category:Davis Entertainment films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Superheroes Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Action Category:Computer-animated films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:3D Category:2020 Film Category:PG-Rated films Category:Sequel films Category:PG-13 Category:Sony Pictures Imageworks Category:Chernin Entertainment